The Legend of M Chapter 0
by Marshtomp8
Summary: A backstory to the legend of M fanfic. which shows just how different this fanfic is. It involves a boy named Michael and his Pikachu on a stormy day. WARNING: Contains scenes of a disturbing nature.


WARNING: The following Chapter contains scenes of a disturbing nature. If you are sensitive to such material please refrain from reading anymore.

The day was cold and drenched by a 13 hour long downpour of rain that slowly got worse as the day went on. A young Pokemon trainer named Michael was out training his Pikachu, now seamed like a better time then any to try out Pikachu's new Thunder attack.

Michael walked through the long grass, holding a Poliwhirl themed umbrella close to him and the Pikachu by his feet. The Pikachu's cheeks sparked eagerly, ready to face the next victim. His Pokemon's eagerness brought a smile to the young boys face, a smile that soon grew bigger as they spotted a patch of moving grass. "Go get it Pikachu!" Michael commanded, as soon as this order was given, Pikachu sprang forward like a shot and ran head first into the foe to keep them from moving off. A Pikachu faced its foe it noticed something different about the Pokemon and worriedly called its trainer to come quick. Michael, surprised by Pikachu's concern immediately tossed aside the umbrella and ran to see the Pokemon.

It was a Bulbasaur!

But, something wasn't right about this bulbasaur, it seamed to struggle to even stand up, its colors were strange and dull, not like a shiny pokemon, but not like a regular bulbasaur. Its bulb was plump and seamed to be seeping a strange substance that faded as it poured out and its eyes... the poor pokemon's eyes lacked any sort of pupil, its eyes made it seamed possessed. "Pika Pikaaa..." Pikachu cried, looking up at Michael. "You're right Pikachu...this pokemon looked badly hurt, we need to get it to a Pokemon center immediately!" Michael said, crouching down and offering the Bulbasaur a Pokeball to go into. The Bulbasaur didn't even seam to notice the trainer or his Pokemon and kept breathing heavily before letting out a loud cry, as it did, a huge cloud of the strange substance burst out of the Pokemon's bulb, this substance encircled the air before disappearing, the ground underneath the pokemon mutated and began to resemble sand. Michael and Pikachu immediately backed away from the Bulbasaur as this happened, staring at it in disbelief.

"..Pikachu.. do you think this could be some sort of...mutated Pokemon?" Michael asked astounded, Pikachu covered its mouth as it feared Bulbasaur was carrying a dieses, "Pikaaaaa!" It cried softly. Michael slowly approached the Bulbasaur again, this time it noticed Michael and started to back away shaking its head. "Dont worry little fella... Im here to help!" Michael whispered softly to the Pokemon, slowly bringing the pokeball out again. Bulbasaur flinched and let out a large cry "BULBAAAAAAA!" It exclaimed before suddenly exploding.

The explosion sent Michael flying backwards, landing besides his Pikachu, who jumped about trying to wake Michael up, letting out worried cries. Michael slowly sat up with a moan "Ughh... what the heck just happened..." he asked dumbfounded. "Pika Pi! Pika Pi!!!" Pikachu sang, happy Michael was alive. Michael got up and tried to look around for the Bulbasaur, but all he saw was more of that strange substance fade, before the patch of grass it was in slowly deformed into concrete. "What...was that thing.." Michael said, his entire body shivering from the encounter "Pikachu..." Pikachu added sadly. Michael grabbed his umbrella and his Pikachu before starting to slowly walk away.

As they were walking home, Pikachu and Michael remained very silent. Michael occasionally caught glimpses of a shadow of something that appeared to be overhead, but when he looked up, he saw nothing. As he did, Michael didn't notice that Pikachu had slowly started to transform. Pikachu's skin and fur started to turn a pale green, then its eyes started to lose their pupils and lastly Pikachu's bak started to feel heavier and heavier as a large bulb started growing. Eventually Pikachu started to cry out and struggle to get away from Michael before the transformation had been completed... Pikachu had transformed into a Bulbasaur, exactly like the one they saw before. "P-Pikachu! What happened to you?!" Michael exclaimed, kneeling down to his ex-Pikachu's level. "B-..Bulba!" Pikachu muttered painfully, tears started to form in Michael's eyes as he stroked the Pokemon "Oh Pikachu..." He cried, tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the rain water.

Moments later they both heard a thud from behind, Michael turned around and saw one of the most disturbing pokemon he had ever seen. It was a very strange looking Charizard. Its skin was a pale orange, its stomach a dull cream, its wings were black and its belly was large. The flame on its tail had been replaced by the strange substance that came from bulbasaur and its eyes resembled the same. The substance was a glitch block of scrabbled colors, which included: Pink, grey, purple and white. To you and me, this substance could be described as looking a lot like Missingno. The beast laughed and stared at the newly formed Bulbasaur. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND?!" Michael shouted in utter rage. The beast merely glanced at Michael before turning its attention back to his Pokemon, its bulb was full of the substance and the pokemon began to fall closer and closer to the floor, as if the bulb was beginning to crush it. "Wh-whats going on... Pikachu?! Are you ok? Speak to me?!" Michael asked frantically, stroking his pokemon some more. The Bulbasaur tried to speak but couldn't get a single phrase out.

"You're Pokemon is protecting you" A strange and garbled voice explained. "Protecting me...?" Michael asked, turning to look at the Charizard. "Allow me to explain this to you human" The voice said again, the mouth of the Pokemon not moving at all. "That substance you see coming out of your Pokemon's back are known as glitch particles, these deadly spores will infect and corrupt the world around them, changing Pokemon into what you see before you and changing the very world into distorted madness." Michael looked back to his Pokemon who was completely pressed against the floor breathing heavily. "You're pokemon refuses to let the glitch particles out, not wanting to hurt you or your world...however, these glitch particles are produced at an alarming rate, especially when a Pokemon is first transformed. If it does not let the particles out soon, it will be crushed to death under its own weight." The voice continued. Michael Looked at the Charizard shocked. "NO! Pikachu! Its ok! Please let it out... I cant lose you, please Pikachu! PLEASE!" Michael begged, staring right into the eyes of his former Pokemon, it stared back with its dull and lifeless eyes and let out a smile "Bu-..l..baaaahh" It squeaked before completely collapsing on the floor... no signs of life left in its little body.

However, its bulb slowly opened letting out the huge build up of glitch particles out into the world. Michael tried to back away from it, but the Charizard grabbed a hold of him. "Where are you going, minion?" The Charizard asked, its mouth finally moving. "Get of me! And fight me like a real Pokemon!" Michael said angrily, breaking free from the pokemon's grasp and clutching a Pokeball in hand. The Charizard laughed and folded its arms "Just try it." It said calmly. This worried Michael to no end. He shook his head and got into a battle stance. "Golduck! I choose you!" Michael shouted, throwing the pokeball in the air. The ball opened to reveal Michael's Pokemon... yet another Bulbasaur. Michael stared at his pokemon in pure horror "No... No that cant be..." he muttered "It IS!" The Charizard laughed, attacking Michael's Pokemon with a Flamethrower, which immediately made it faint. Michael fell to his hands and knees, his back suddenly feeling heavy, The Charizard approached the boy slowly, letting of an eerie cackle. "Welcome... to my family" it said calmly before flying off into the distance. Michael tried to call after it but the only words that came out of his uncontrollably drooling mouth were "BULBA!" Michael surprised himself, and looked around. Michael no longer saw himself, but instead yet another Bulbasaur! The Glitch particles had affected him too, and despite Pikachu's best efforts, the worst had befallen his former master. Michael began to fall into an uncontrollable crying fit as he ashamedly let out his first blast of glitch particles, a sudden feeling of relief taking over his whole body.

Michael continued to cry as he slowly walked on towards his home town, just wanting to go home and find whatever little comfort he could, his mind no longer thinking rationally. The boy Michael was no more.


End file.
